


Better than Marshmallows

by whitetiger91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Library, Love, Marshmallows, Short Story, Slytherin, Tedromeda - Freeform, snowstorm, study, study dates, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger91/pseuds/whitetiger91
Summary: Ted and Andromeda bond during a snowstorm.





	Better than Marshmallows

"Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?" Ted rubbed his arms. "It's freezing."

When he had heard that a snowstorm was coming, he had planned a nice day sitting by the warm fire in his common room, roasting the marshmallows he and his friends had acquired from the kitchens. However, when _the_ Andromeda Black had requested his help working on their Transfiguration project, he couldn't resist accepting her invitation instead.

"Quit whining and focus, will you? And for Merlin's sake, can you write a little neater?" Andromeda groaned.

"What? I'm cold; I can't help that my hands are shaking." Ted grinned and, with an exaggerated movement, made sure that his 'S's resembled loopy 'A's.

Andromeda huffed and turned to the library window, staring at the swirling snow outside. Her dark eyes didn't seem to contain any of the spark they usually did.

"So… what were your plans for today?"

She turned back to him. "That's for me to know, and you to never find out."

Ted raised a hand to his heart, pretending to be hurt. "You Slytherins, always with your secrets."

"Exactly. But, if it will make you finally get to work, I had planned on going to Hogsmeade with Rabastan Lestrange."

"But you cancelled? I see you've come to your senses. Well done, Andy," he said.

"Rabastan cancelled, not me," she said, her voice quieter.

"Oh?"

"He didn't like the look of the snowstorm, and I agreed. We shouldn't risk our health for a date."

Ted snorted.

"Well, did you have anything better planned?" she asked, folding her arms.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," he said, turning back to his work. When a rolled-up piece of parchment collided with his shoulder, he smirked.

Silence soon reigned over their table, save for the scratching of quills and a few giggles coming from around the corner. Somehow, Ted didn't feel as cold anymore, and before long, they had managed to finish most of their work.

"Alright, if McGonagall can read your awful writing, I think—oh, honestly, where's Madam Pince? This is a library!" Andromeda threw down her quill.

He personally didn't mind the giggling, but when her face dropped, he looked around.

Madam Pince was nowhere in sight, but the gigglers were. There, leaning up against the bookshelf opposite them, was Rabastan Lestrange, his hands tangled in some girl's blonde hair.

"Andy… I'm sorry," Ted said, swivelling back around.

Andromeda shook her head. Avoiding eye contact with him, she resumed scribbling on her essay. "I suppose he found a solution to the snowstorm."

Ted hesitated before reaching across the table and taking her hand. "Maybe I could show you what I had planned for today?"

"We need to finish—"

"You really want to give up finding out my secret?"

Andromeda glanced over at Rabastan again, her eyes slightly watery. "Fine, but it better be good."

"Aren't marshmallows always good?"

She rolled her eyes, but the smallest smile appeared on her rosy lips. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was written for The Houses Competition, Year 2, Round 10
> 
> House: Gryffindor
> 
> Position: Year 3
> 
> Category: Drabble
> 
> Prompt:1. [Weather] Snowstorm, 5. [Emotion] Annoyance, 7. [Pairing type] Slytherin/Hufflepuff, 10. [Word] Secret.
> 
> Word count: 498 words (according to Google docs)
> 
> Betas: A huge thank you to Sarah (marauding-mischief78), Jenny (Claude Amelia Song), and Raven (Raven of the Shadows) for beta'ing :D
> 
> Notes: Not sure if it's counted as AU or not since we don't know how Ted and Andy got together or what their life was like pre-marriage, but in my head, they were study partners (stereotypical, I know) and he brought the fun side out of her.
> 
> I can't believe this is the last round already! It's gone by so quickly, but I've had a lot of fun along the way and met some amazing people :) This is for Kat (roseusvortex) for being an amazing friend, person, and dinosaur lover (even though there are no dinosaurs... oops) Xx


End file.
